Her Smile
by Minho-Lover-20-xoxo
Summary: Lucy is being avoided by Natsu and it seems that her fellow guild members follow suit. What will it take to bring back Lucy's smile? One shot.


**Amu: Hey Guys. This is my first Fanfic about my fav pairing, Natsu x Lucy. I hope you guys like it and please give me some feed back. Please Enjoy! :D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAI. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA. **_

_**(If I owned Fairy Tail, Lucy and Natsu would already be together -.-)**_

**Lucy's POV **

I watched as my partner avoided me yet again and joined Lisanna at her table, along with Erza and Gray. I felt a pang in my chest. That pang known as jealousy.

Inside I knew Lisanna was very sweet and kind, but the jealousy that was consuming me tried so hard to change that thought into a much nastier one. I kept trying to avoid the voice in my head saying to hate Lisanna, and so far it has been successful. But I don't know how long I can keep it up for.

Everyday when I come to the guild, I end up sitting in a secluded corner of the bar alone. It seems that no one even acknowledges I'm here anymore. For the past two weeks I had been taking easy solo missions to pay my rent seeing as my partner was avoiding me.

Natsu hasn't been himself lately. Whenever I would walk his way, he would instantly stiffen before retreating in the other direction.

Did I do something wrong?

I felt hot tears building up as I thought about him.

Did he hate me?

Now I already knew why I was taking this situation so badly.

The guild not talking to me was not as painful as Natsu avoiding me.

And I knew it was because I loved him.

But it seems as though he doesn't reciprocate...

",,cy.. Lu..cy.. LUCY!" I jumped in surprise to see Mirajane standing over me, concern in her blue eyes,

"Sorry Mira, I was just daydreaming." She smiled softly before nodding at me.

"How have you been Lucy, is Natsu still avoiding you?" There was the heartbreak settling in again.

"Yes." I couldn't say anymore.

"Lucy, I'm sure he has a good reason." We both glanced at their table, only to receive stares back.

Unfortunately, Natsu had turned around quickly before whispering to Lisanna and both exiting the guild hand in hand.

I looked back down at the bar in rejection.

"Lucy..." Mira said in pity. I couldn't say anything. Especially since Lisanna is her little sister.

Besides, it isn't my place anyways. Lisanna was here first for Natsu. The place beside him would always be Lisanna's.

I stood up abruptly before saying "I'm fine Mirajane, really!" I then ran out of the guild towards my home.

If he loved her, than so be it.

Besides, love is all about sacrifice.

I kept running blindly with tears running down my face.

I love you Natsu.

Maybe one day I'll finally tell you. But by that time, you'll be living happily with Lisanna.

And I'll do my very best to cheer you on.

Because I love you.

**Mirajane's POV:**

. I watched as Lucy ran out the doors. I saw tears glisten at the place where she sat. I couldn't help but feel so bad for her.

Almost no one had even spared her a conversation, nor a glance. I had to do something.

"Gray! Erza! Can you come here please?"

Both had walked over to the bar casually.

"I think you're wondering why Natsu has been avoiding Lucy, correct?" Gray asked. I nodded. Erza sighed before explaining.

"Natsu seems to be going through a phase." She said.

"A phase?" I asked.

"Yeah. Natsu is trying to figure out if Lucy is his mate." Gray continued.

"But then, why is he avoiding her?"

"He wants to make sure she's the right person first. He's testing her right now, to see how long she can stay without him." Erza said.

"Well, you should tell him to hurry up then. Lucy has been extremely upset the past few weeks because of him, not to mention, the whole guild had upset her."

"The whole guild? What did we do?" Someone asked as they had all overheard our conversation.

"You might have not realized it, but after Natsu started avoiding Lucy, you all had started to ignore her as well. Did anyone even say hi to her when she walked into the guild?"

Everyone stayed silent before breaking out into remorseful whispers.

"Oh poor Lucy-san. I didn't mean to avoid her." Wendy cried.

"Lu-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Levy wailed to Gajeel. Gajeel could only pet the poor girl before she started crying into his chest.

_Man, we all screwed up big time. _Gajeel thought.

I looked over at Gray and Erza. Both looking ashamed.

And extremely guilty.

"We've gotta apologize to Lucy." Gray said as his eyes saddened at the mention of her name. "We should have known." He was cursing at himself before running out of the guild.

I looked over to Erza.

She looked strong, but I knew what was eating at her mind.

"Go find Lucy and apologize Erza. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Lucy is just that kind of person."

Erza thanked me before running off after Gray to find Lucy,

I just hope Natsu would hurry up and figure out what he had to.

It was killing Lucy inside.

And no one wanted Lucy's death to appear before us.

We all waited in anticipation of seeing Lucy smile once again.

**Natsu's POV:**

I sneaked into her apartment quietly, just as Lisanna had directed me before shutting the window gently as tip-toeing towards her room.

But then, a loud sob had stopped me in my track.

I peered into a crack of the door to see Lucy crouched up in a fetal position on her couch,

I couldn't help but feel her pain.

"Natsu..." she cried out softly.

I felt my heart rip in two. I couldn't see her like this.

My feet were already walking towards the back of her couch. I knew the answer now.

My arms had found their way around her shaking torso and I embraced her. I felt her body stiffen before turning around.

"Nat...su.." Lucy stuttered in shock.

"I'm sorry Luce." I mumbled into her ear before letting go of her and walking around to sit beside her on the couch. I faced her and began to explain.

"I needed to make sure..." I started.

"Make sure?"

"Make sure you were the right one."

"The right one? For what?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "I needed to make sure you were the right one to be my mate."

The moment the word mate appeared, a tinge of red spread across her cheeks. But then everything disappeared when she started to frown and sniff.

"Isn't Lisanna your mate?" she asked softly.

"Lisanna?" I asked in disbelief. Sure she was a good friend and I was really open with her, but I've never actually harboured any feelings like that towards her. Lisanna was more of my guidance than lover.

I examined Lucy carefully. She looked extremely discontent.

Her eyes were about to tear up and her bottom lip was quivering. Her face looking downwards and her breaths shaky.

I couldn't help but blame myself for everything.

Lucy was so hurt. I could feel her hurt deep within my chest.

I wanted her to smile again.

I _needed_ to see her smile again.

I grabbed her hand before pulling her towards me and descending my lips upon hers. She looked shocked at first, stiffening as her body came in contact with mine, but slowly the shock disappeared and she returned the kiss.

I felt the sparks fly as she kissed back.

This was what felt right.

When we broke apart, she asked; "But what about Lisanna."

"Lisanna is more like my mom then my lover." I chuckled. "Lucy, you're my mate. I knew it from when I first met you, but I had to be sure. But the question is... do you want to stay with me?" I couldn't help but feel the nerves of eagerness surrounding me.

She paused as tears were sliding down her face. "Of course I do. I love you, you idiot!" she bawled before tackling me in a warm embrace.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in came Erza and the stripper.

"Put on your clothes you damn stripper."

"Gah! When did this happen?" he cried before looking around for his clothes, and after finding them, returning to where he first was.

"Lucy..." Erza started. "We're so sorry for ignoring you. We honestly didn't even realize. Please cut off my arms as punishment!" Erza had already changed into her armour, trying to force the sword to Lucy's hands

"Erza, its ok, there's no need to be so drastic." Lucy said. Quickly Lucy gave Erza a reassuring hug before looking at the icy pervert.

"Lucy... I.." Gray started.

"I know, its ok Gray, it wasn't intentional." Gray started forward to give Lucy a hug. Immediately I reacted to the threat of affection towards my mate. _MY Lucy._

"Hands off my mate, ice princess." I growled. Immediately he smirked before picking up another fight.

"Your mate huh? Does that mean that you FINALLY got the brains to ask here to be your girlfriend? HAH, who knew you had a brain in there...!" he snickered at me.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID, FOOLBUSTER!" I yelled before launching myself at him.

Lucy sighed before yelling at us to get out of her apartment, and of course we followed her command seeing as Lucy was in scary mode and Erza was also there. I think I want to live a bit longer...

After the fight had ended, I returned back to Lucy's, to see Happy there. I was wondering where he had disappeared to. He was probably with Charle the whole time.

Happy was curled up in Lucy's arms, and Lucy was asleep, leaning against the sofa's arm. I smiled before imagining a pink haired girl with brown eyes and a blonde boy with green eyes.

I slowly walked over to Lucy and Happy before lifting Lucy into my arms and setting Happy on my head, and then carried them towards Lucy's bed.

Setting Lucy down and placing Happy on the pillow, I climbed into bed with her, and pulled the covers over us.

Lucy was leaning in, probably trying to get warmth. I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her closer.

"..tsu... Natsu..." she mumbled. I smiled tenderly before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Luce. I love you." I whispered.

And in her sleep, she managed to give me the smile I adored.

The smile I've come to love.


End file.
